


Strangled Air

by vvhinaax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhinaax/pseuds/vvhinaax
Summary: ...You can read this book if you want. I am not going to put a summary for this story shall not have one.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Strangled Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed my first fan-fiction. This story is not done and for people who want to proof read this before I rewrite this and actually post this. Criticism is GREATLY appreciated. Not hate. Thank you and hopefully you enjoy.

...

“He-he!” I started giggling with my dad. He was tickling me while I was trying to get away. 

...

_ He has always been the best dad I could ever ask for. He took care of me all by himself. Being a single parent is not easy. And he always played with me. I have no siblings. We both love each other like family. I am now 4 years old. He is a good parent and taught me to read and write! I also know a little bit of math. He never leaves my side ever. And I know his favorite color too! It is also now my favorite color! And he lets me scream, shout, run around, and sleep. He works hard to put food on the table. But I do not mind! He got me a Clementine Cow! I am going to name it Henry! I am happy. No matter what happens, I will always be by my dad's side. A1w@yS! *?...--- _

_ … _

“Hey ~~Thomas~~ , can you keep a secret for daddy?” he had asked me. I nodded my head multiple times up and down. “Good” He gripped my shoulders and kneeled to my level with such a serious look over his face. “I need you to promise me that you will never, and I mean EVER, let those monsters get inside of your head. Okay son?” His face upon closer inspection looked so tired and worn out.

“What monsters daddy?” I had asked. I do not know what he meant by  _ monsters. _ And he was scaring me. The room suddenly went dark and quiet, and I could feel his breath getting heavier and heavier with each second. My heart was beating fast. My hands went cold.  _ Daddy? Please stop. You are scaring me. STOP. I SAID STOP. WHY WONT YOU STOP!? STOP! PLEASE. JUST sT0p!! *?101%0-  _ _ STOPPP! - _

_ … _

“He-he!” I started giggling with my dad. He was tickling me while I was trying to get away.

Oh wait. There is something behind him.  _ It is scary.  _ Where are its eyes? It is coming closer. Oh no. That is not good.

…

“WE ARE HERE LIVE WHERE THERE HAS BEEN A ~~MURDER~~! OOF- SORRY THE RAIN IS POURING NON-STOP AND THE WINDS ARE BLOWING EVERYTHING FROM ITS WAY! UM, THE POLICE ARE UNDER INVESTIGATION, AND, UH, FROM THE LOOKS OF IT, THE HOUSE LOOKS BURNED DOWN! WE WILL UPDATE THIS TO YOU GUYS AS THE DAY GOES ON BY. BACK TO YOU-”

…

“...Why are you so mean?” I had asked. He did not  reply .

…

_ I am scared. Please help me daddy. I do not know where you are but please help me. PLEASE. _

_ … _

**_ THE  _ ** ~~**_ END _ ** ~~ **_? _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked the first chapter. This chapter is suppose to be all over the place. If you have any advice you can comment down below. I promise you there are more characters from the SMP involed. Thank you.


End file.
